


Nightmare I

by run_jhope_run



Series: Nightmare [1]
Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punch comforts One from his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare I

One lay back on his pillows. He regretted giving Punch the top bunk, but he couldn't resist that aegyo.

"One, are you going to the bathroom or can I go?" Punch was calling from the doorway.

"You can go," One said. He closed his eyes, then asked, "do they have those things, the mini shampoo bottles, you know?"

"Erm," Punch said, fumbling around the tiny hotel bathroom. His speech was muffled by the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Yea- wait a sec." There was the delightful sound of him spitting the toothpaste in his mouth down the sink. "Yep, there are."

"Good, I'm having a shower tomorrow." One put his hands behind his head, watching Punch come back into the hotel room.

"You had one this morning," his bandmate said.

"People shower every day."

"Uh, no."

One rolled his eyes. Punch was trying to be sassy. "When you hit puberty, you'll see just how much you smell."

"Urgh!" Punch fell onto the desk chair they'd been provided with. "You sound like my mum!"

"One day you'll smell," One laughed, pretending to scold him. "You can't be Peter Pan forever. You just have to cover the smell up with a mountain of deodorant, and the girls will love you."

Punch pulled a face. "I don't like girls."

"Someday you might. Or boys."

"I'm not gay!" A pillow came flying One's way and hit him smack bang in the forehead.

"You denied that waaaay too quickly." One winked. "Seriously though," he said, over Punch's protests, "I'm fine with it. Being gay is not a bad thing."

"I know." Punch slid off the chair to the floor. He looked exhausted.

There was a short silence. It seemed way too loud, leaving a ringing in their ears after Punch's hyperactivity. One wished the manager wouldn't give him sweets.

"My turn in the bathroom," he said loudly, and left to the quiet of his electric toothbrush.

Punch was reading a book when One walked back in. He looked much less like the Samuel One had originally met. He wasn't harsh or rough or cocky like he'd seemed in the music videos. He looked young again.

"Have you brushed your teeth properly?" One asked quietly.

"Yeah." Punch closed his book with a snap and laid it by the safety net of his bunk.

"Are you sure? You weren't in there for very long," One pressed. "Let me smell your breath."

Punch leant down and huffed in the leader's ear. One coughed exaggeratedly, and patted Punch's cheek. "Go to sleep."

"Turn the light off."

"You do it."

"I'm going to sleep."

One flicked the switch on the wall and they were plunged into darkness. He grimaced, but stumbled back into bed.

There was a very faint light coming through the curtains. There were shadows of furniture stretching out towards the bunk beds.

One pulled the covers over his head. He was a grown man, but every night he had the same thoughts. It was worse alone, but with Punch in the room he could hear breathing.

It was too hot, but he couldn't put his head outside of the covers - there might be someone waiting.

Someone with a knife like in that programme. Maybe they climbed in the window.

Did he lock the window? Was that the sound of clothes swishing or just Punch turning over in his sleep?

"Punch," he said shakily. "A-are you aw-wake?"

"Yeah?"

One swallowed. "I-I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I keep thinking . . . I'm scared."

"There's no reason to be scared," Punch reasoned. "Do you want to turn the light back on and talk?"

"Yes, please." One hadn't meant his words to come out so needy.

There was a click, and the room lit up. One sat up, blinking rapidly, checking around him for anything out of place. Punch was the only other human he could see.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"It's stupid." One stared at his hands. "You know when you think there's someone watching you or something? Or you have a thought in your head that won't go away and it keeps you up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I get that. All the time." He scratched the back of his head. "Stupid, right?"

"No." Punch sat down on the bottom bunk. "I feel unsafe sometimes, but I always wake my mum up to talk." He sighed. "I mean woke. She's not here."

"But I'm grown up," One insisted.

"Cuddle?" Punch demanded, stretching his arms out. One pulled him to his chest.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, but Punch's neck started to hurt from the position. He pulled away slightly. "Do you want the top bunk?" he asked quietly. "It's less scary up there."

One nodded. "If you don't mind."

As they settled down in the opposite bunks, One couldn't see anything but his feet and the ceiling.

Punch yawned.

Long day tomorrow.


End file.
